


Star Trek Short Treks- Lower Decks Edition

by LOWERDECKSRULES



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Carol Freeman - Freeform, F/M, Jack ransom - Freeform, Mirror Universe, USS Cerritos - Freeform, star trek lower decks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWERDECKSRULES/pseuds/LOWERDECKSRULES
Summary: A long list of different fanfic stories in the successful Star Trek Lower Decks. I'll add one every week for all of you.NEW CHAPTER- WOMEN MADE TREK
Relationships: Brad Boimler & Beckett Mariner, Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> In Vancouver, at Titmouse, in the writing room, there's a garbage can on the side with crumbled papers not worthy of showing on the Animated Show called Star Trek Lower Decks. Here's a Fanfic on all of the crazy adventures in between episodes that are worth an episode. Grab some synthehol and watch out for Q on the way, enjoy the Lower Decker in their crazy ideas and props to Mike McMahan for this lovely show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boimler has huge stalking issues and this is not any lesser.

Something brushes on Boimler's hand, he wakes up, opening his eyes just enough to see the slightest glimpse of Mariner, tieing her hair up into a tight ponytail. He doesn't move to make sure she doesn't notice he's awake. Boimler looks around and thinks,

_Am I late for work? But everyone is deep in sleep. Where the hell would Mariner be going this late, or whatever time it is._

When Mariner finally unbuttons her collar and moves out. A few seconds later, Boimler sits up on his bed and rubs his eyes. After getting used to the ray of light coming from a nearby star, he grabs his pad and checks the time. Soon his eyes are wide enough to fit 2 black holes in them. He whispers, '0200 Hours. What's her deal? Something is definitely up. I gotta-' He gets interrupted by a the nearby Lower Decker, 'One night. I wanna sleep one fucking night.'

Boimler replies, not whispering anymore, 'Shut up, Jen!!'

He gets up, slowly puts on his uniform shirt, smoothens his hair, puts on his boots and does a bit of cardio in case he needs to run from an angry Beckett Mariner.

Nothing like being over-prepared.

He silently catches up with Mariner, following as he sees the tip of Mariner's ponytail vanishing at the edge of a hallway. Mindlessly stalking her, he keeps on thinking

_what in the world is she up to?_

Mariner was usually the person who has to wakes him up, but never seen her up this late, if you don't count the sleepwalking.

For some reason, he doesn't know why he's following Mariner, maybe some worry, maybe to annoy her, maybe she does this to him, or maybe to watch her if she screws up because he hates her guts, or at least what he tells himself.

Suddenly, his feet automatically stop, hiding the edge of the corridor.

He watches as Mariner goes to a fairly empty Shuttle Bay 2. What in the- Is she finally resigning? Is that a good thing? We watch as Mariner puts on something close to headphones in the 23rd Century, and then takes her pad, and then starts doing a number of things while humming 'Blue Skies' to herself. Boimler was dazed, almost grinning as he makes a list of all things she was doing-

\- Counting and checking all the new spare Isolinear Cores

\- Shuttle Maintenance for the 'JoshuaTree' and 'DeathValley'

\- Fixing the Technical Glitch in the Mass Cargo Replicator

\- Having at least 3 cups of coffee in less than an hour.

\- Stopping Q from torturing Dr. Migleemo during his Bath Time.

\- Introducing herself to the new shipment of Ensigns.

\- Cursing at the Delta Shift.

-Fixing the Mass Cargo Replicator, again.

\- Doing Boimler's job of Orientation Liaison for a, Benzite Ensign Mendon.

After humming the song at least a Million times to herself and finishing jobs she took on for many Beta Shifters, she finally sat down and replicated another Coffee. 'Never seen her enjoy herself this much with work.' Boimler thought to himself, smiling to realize that there is more in common between them. Mariner checks the time, 0300 hours, she better go back and get some rest. Boimler sees a commander asking for his help to move this piece of cargo.

Mariner, whose eyes were glued to her Pad, bumps into Boimler and then surprisingly looks angry. 'Boimler? What the hell are you doing up so late?' she says after helping him up, her arms crossed.

Boimler, not able to completely hold the truth, stutters, 'W-well, you woke m-me up and I was gonna help- I mean I was watching a-and you were-'

Mariner had heard enough to realize he was stalking her in the middle of the night. And it had to be the night where she was acting soft and singing to herself and enjoying helping others with their work. Suddenly, her cheeks turns a light shade of pink and her eyes narrow. Her gaze was strong enough to make Boimler stop talking.

She walks past him and leaves as he says, 'Wait, I didn't mean that-' Mariner, not stopping or looking at him says, 'Shut up, Stalker.'

Boimler hesitates and then blurts out as she left the shuttle bay, 'Uh, you sing very nicely!'

CRAP


	2. Oh... The Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finish this, just remember he was drunk. Boimler tries to make amends with Mariner when she caught him trashing about her.

Boimler, a bit drunk, is nonstop talking about Mariner to a rather uncomfortable Tendi as they walk down the hallway with their Bunks. 

It's been 1 month since Tendi came onboard and 1 month since Mariner and Boimler officially became friends. Mariner has kept her word for being his mentor and taught him a multitude of cool facts, self defense strategies, command orders, warp catchphrases, how to play the flute, astromycology and the ghost in the lamp thing from the Scottish planet that Dr. Crusher hooked up with that one time, that old thing. 

She's saved his ass at least 6 times and although never rubs it in him, Boimler is still annoyed with her and makes up about thousands of reasons not to trust her.

And the worst part is he can't ignore her since they always get the same tasks. He also has to sometimes make sure she doesn't sleepwalk. 

' She's always right with everything, I mean, what is up with that?!' he says out loud as they stop in front of his bunk with Tendi, who actually thinks Mariner's a good friend.

'She's never leaving my side and thinks I need a babysitter and if I stop being her friend, she'll probably be sad that she doesn't have someone to pick on.'

Tendi, who was trying to ignore him, froze in shock and stammered, 'Umm, B-Boimler?'

Boimler kept on talking, 'She's just a mean, selfish, reflexively supportive, annoying little-'

Beat. He hears a thud behind him. Turning around, he sees Mariner, who had just dropped her pad in shock.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Mariner hurt, Boimler guilty, Tendi not knowing what she's supposed to be. 

Boimler moves a step to her, 'Mariner, I-'

Mariner moves back, saying, 'No-no. Umm, It's fine.' She grabs her pad and stammers her way out, ' You know what, I-I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Okay. Yeah Okay.' 

Boimler is left there, not knowing what to do. He moves to Tendi for help, but Tendi has other plans, 'Just so you know, I had nothing to do with this.' She runs away as quickly as she can.

* * *

Beat. Boimler thinks then starts sprinting towards where Mariner left. He passes as Q comes beside him, 'I challenge you to a-'

Boimler runs right past him. Q frowns and then leaves.

He reaches a split in the hallway and then looks around. He sees her vanish from the left side and follows. When he makes the turn, he realises she's disappeared. 

_Where did she go? Now what should I do?_

Boimler is cut off as his pad glows with a message. The schedule's changed. Mariner has taken a personal leave for the rest of the day.

That stung. Again, he couldn't put his finger on why, but it did. Deep, painful, almost a spike through his heart. He wishes he knew what it meant. Boimler was simply glad she wasn't making good on her promise to, quote 'kick his ass'.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Boimler quietly tried to focus on his work, looking for Mariner where-ever he went. He dared to go ask the computer to track her down because that'll probably make her even angrier.

At somewhere 2200 hours. Boimler returns to his bunk, finally finding some peace in his mind from guilt. Perhaps a light episode in the holodeck with Einstein ought to cheer him up. 

Just as he was leaving, Rutherford comes over and stops him. Boimler sighs and says, 'Look. If you're mad at me too. I get it. I shouldn't have-'

Rutherford stops him in his tracks, 'No buddy. I'm cool. It's just, I found something.'

He gives Boimler his pad which has a map displayed on it. On the map a beacon is blinking. 

* * *

We go over to Mariner, who's sitting in the space, hiding in one of the nacelles. She has a picture of her and the Bridge crew of the USS Qito all raising bar glasses up in a toast displayed on her pad.

Mariner sighs as her pad glows with a new message from Captain Ramsey. It says, 'Wish I was there to wish you Happy Birthday in person!'

She's taken in shock as Boimler crawls in and sits next to her with a duffel bag. They both avoid eye contact, it's very awkward.

Mariner starts talking, 'How did you find-'

'Rutherford' Boimler replies 'Look, Mariner. I'm so sorry. I guess I was a bit jealous and-'

Mariner bursts, 'A bit?!'

Boimler, chuckling, says 'Okay. Okay. I was really jealous of you and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, selfish, annoying and-'

'Okay, I get your point and I forgive you. Now shut up before I strangle you.' Mariner smiles.

Boimler raises his hand and says, 'Still friends?'

Beat. Mariner shakes his hand and replies, 'Always.'

Boimler then sighs and opens his duffel bag and takes out a pack of cards and a few bottles of synthehol. 'Now why I would let you celebrate your Birthday like this?'

Mariner laughs and opens a bottle. They play cards, talk and drink till 0000 hours. When they finally go back to the Lower Decks, both are thinking to themselves.

_Huh, the dork remembered my birthday was today. How about that._

_Wow, she forgave me. A miracle I didn't get my ass handed to me._

* * *

They both go reach the door to the bunks but Q shows up, happy and mischievous. He bellows, 'Ha! I challenge you all to a duel. Pick your weapons. I pick the mind.'

Q's caught by surprise when Mariner straight up cuts him, 'Get out of here, Q. We are done with random stuff today. We aren't dealing with any of your Q Bullshit.'

They walk past him. Q scoffs and says, 'Oh, simple play, Mariner. I only want to put humanity to the ultimate test.'

Mariner, annoyed, replies, 'No, I'm not French. Go find Picard.'

Q groans, 'Oh, Picard. He's no fun. He's always, quoting Shakespeare. He's always making Wine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Chapter 3 is going to be with the Enterprise so expect it tomorrow.  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Switchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariner finally gets punished by Q for ignoring him by making her captain of the Enterprise.

Mariner, bored as hell, is silently waiting in the turbolift until Q shows up. She groans, 'Ugh! Not now Q. I'm already in a bad mood.'

Before she could say anything, she realises that something is wrong. Instead of his usual mischievous grin, Q is angry and frowning. To try and leave, Mariner starts as soon as the Turbolift but for some reason passes, out. 

* * *

Mariner opens her eyes to find herself sitting in a captain's chair, legs crossed, wearing the old TNG uniform. She gets up, confused, and looks around.

_This isn't the Cerritos. Where am I?_

She looks around, and immediately recognizes someone beside him. First Officer Riker.

_Shit. Am I on the Enterprise?_

Mariner looks at the stations.

_A 12-year old and an Android? This is the Enterprise._

Mariner, trying not to freak out, stiffens, not knowing what to do, but this moment is broken by Riker, ' Are you Okay, Captain?'

Mariner turns around, confused, and says 'Captain. I'm not the-'

Suddenly, she feels the pips on her collar. Four pips. She gasps.

* * *

Q shows up and laughs. Mariner almost knocks him out cold but he ducks in time. 

'What the Fuck do you want?' Mariner asks, angrily.

'Wait and see, Captain. Wait and see.' He grins and disappears. 

Mariner starts hyperventilating. Riker asks again, 'Bridge to Sickbay. Please send Dr. Crusher. The Captain is suffering from-'

'Belay that order.' Mariner orders. She gets herself together and goes into character. 'Number One, you have the conn.'

She walks into her 'Ready Room' and as soon as the door closes, she sits down on her chair and tries to figure out what to do next.

* * *

As soon as Mariner waits a week of being in captain, the voice of Riker in the comms speaks up, 'Priority Distress call, Captain, patching it to you.'

Mariner looks as the big screen on her wall lit up. Without looking at it, she says, 'What's your distress?'

'Not worrying you but we're really in distress over here' A familiar voice says. Mariner gets up and happily says, 'Boimler!' 

They smile at each other until she realises what's going on with them. Boimler, Tendi and Rutherford are on a platform with Q behind them. 

Young Wesley Crusher comes in and asks, 'Captain?'

Mariner didn't notice him and kept talking, 'Don't bring these three into this. You can use Dr. Migleemo.'

Q chuckles, 'Choose, Captain. Your friends or your reputation?'

Mariner raises her eyebrow, 'What are you-'

Wesley Crusher starts talking, 'Captain, didn't you solve the Kobiyashi Maru?'

Mariner and all her friends froze in awe until Boimler speaks up, his voice so shrill that only dogs could hear him, 'You-you solved the Kobiyashi Maru?!'

Mariner, now really embarrassed, blurts out, 'It was a long time ago!' She figures out what Q meant, rather keep your 'Starfleet' identity or let it all out for your friends. 

She thinks for a split second. Then she says, 'I want my friends.'

Mariner sits down as Young Wesley starts nerding out about all the great things she's done.

After about an hour, he finishes and Boimler was literally looking at Mariner as if she was a god. Q smiles and say 'Never ignore me again.' 

Mariner replies 'Back at you, Bobcat.' and then somehow goes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never let go of the idea of Mariner and Barb hanging out and talking about Brad. Expect her to come next chapter.


	4. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not getting any comments or likes for these. Please, if you like my work, leave kudos.  
> Boimler is suspicious of Mariner and Barb dating.

Boimler's been watching Mariner for a while. He's seen that Mariner has been hanging out with his Ex Barb. For some reason, he thinks they're dating.

One day, a month after Barb broke up with Boimler, Mariner took a leave to go to a tournament she had planned with Barb.

_Aha! I knew it._

But that thought changed a bit when-

* * *

'You wanna come?' Mariner asked him while packing. 

'Uhh.....No' Boimler blurted out. Dammit' I had to go and check.

'Okay. Well then, see you tomorrow.' Mariner changes into jeans and a jacket and leaves. 

For a few minutes, Boimler just stood there and thought.

_What am I doing? Mariner's my best friend. Why would she do something like that? And if she is, why am I jealous? Do I like Beck-_

Boimler jolts back into reality when this thought into his mind.

_No. No way in hell. I do not feel that way about Mariner. Nope._

He changes into 'cool' clothes and puts on some black sunglasses. While entering the shuttle bay, he starts walking 'coolly' but trips on his own feet and lands head first onto the floor. He sighs and says 'Why do I even try?'

* * *

After reaching the Matari tournament, he watches them for about 5 hours until they left. 

Boimler follows from an edge to check if they're holding hands or anything. but to his surprise, there was a 6-feet long gap between them. Mariner had her eyes glued to her pad while Barb was checking for something into her duffel bag.

_Okay. So far so good._

Barb asks Mariner if they wanna get some Ice-cream. Mariner just mumbles, 'Uh, No.'

Barb persuades her, 'That can be a great excuse to talk about-' She mumbles something into Mariner's ear. Suddenly, Beckett nods and they go into a shop. Boimler hears this and makes assumptions.

_Aha! They must be going to talk about hooking up._

* * *

Boimler hides outside the Ice-Cream shop and watches the two going in. Barb asks, 'You want chocolate?'

Mariner calmly replies, 'No. I'm allergic to chocolate and hate it. I'll take Spumoni.'

Boimler smiles.

_How about that. That's my favorite too. And Chocolate mentally makes me sick._

They walk out and sit down and start silently talking.

* * *

Boimler looks at both of them and riskily goes closer to hear, 'Yeah, and it's sapient and sentient.' 

This didn't make any sense to him. He shrugs it off and sits down on one of the benches outside the shop. He starts hearing some laughs and immediately starts eavesdrop in. 

Mariner laughs and says, 'Yeah. And the fact the it kept on saying Lover was just hilarious.'

Boimler at this point is just broken. He doesn't get what's going on.

_Are they talking about the parasite?_

He slumps into the chair and forgets about them.

They both leave towards a big public library, leaving Boimler behind. He sits there, feeling embarrassed. He thinks they're talking about all the dumb things he must have done, and how many times they had to come save his ass. The thought didn't leave his mind. He was being looked after by some women. 

Boimler gets up, angry. He starts walking towards the library/archive, not hiding anymore.

* * *

Once he comes in, he follows Beckett's voice techno babbling about the parasite.

He find them at the edge and walks right up to them. 

'Boimler!' Mariner gasps. 

'What are you doing here?' Barb asks.

'Are you two dating?' He immediately asks.

'What?!' Both of them gasp.

Then Mariner starts, 'No. I had to get an update on the Parasite.' 

And Barb finishes, 'And she had an extra Ticket to the Tournament.'

Boimler looks really disappointed and doesn't say anything. Mariner and Barb have a short goodbye and then Mariner slowly leads Boimler out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Mariner and Boimler, I'm gonna do something with Rutherford this time. Expect him next time


	5. Which Setting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter many times Mariner warned him, Rutherford took the Vulcan Implant. It might help him during a date with Sexy Mode, but it can help save live and kick ass too. Just gotta find the right setting.

'I told you to take the human implant!' Mariner growls as the gang goes to get drinks at the bar. 

Rutherford keeps his guard, 'It can does cool things too.' 

Mariner mocks him by imitating him, and she was doing a good job, 'Oh, I'm Rutherford. I don't take safe advice and my rusty implant can make me Vulcan out, talk in British and fight Borg on a ship that never encounters even a Borg Sphere!'

'And I'm Mariner. I- Uh I-'

He gives up and sits down on the table, along with Tendi, Mariner and Boimler. All of a sudden, raging Klingons start breaking through doors and walls with Bat'leths and Mek'leths and Klingon Disruptors. Mariner immediately flips over the table and goes into action. One Klingon stabs her leg with a Mek'leth. She immediately takes it out of her leg and stabs the Klingon with it. But that was not such a good idea. All the Klingons started coming over to kill her. 

Mariner is overpowered to the point where she is pinned to the wall. Rutherford, not sure what to do, clicks the button on his implant and goes to the emotion section and starts clicking through the list, trying to find a fighting option. 

_Irish Mode, Sexy Mode, Sleepy Mode, Spanish Mode, Sexy Mode, Smitten Mode, Sarcastic Mode, Grumpy Mode, Sexy Mode....... Why Does Sexy Mode keep coming up?_

Mariner, losing breath, gives a 'Any Moment' look to Rutherford.

Rutherford finds a 'Badass' mode and immediately starts flipping tables, kicking ass and killing Klingons and most importantly, saves Mariner. Mariner slides down the wall, catching her breath. 

* * *

A few Hours later, they kick all the Klingons out and find themselves in a rather destroyed Bar. Rutherford, not realizing he was in a 'Smug' Mode. He wiggles his eyebrows and says 'Come on, Mariner. Just say it-'

'No' Mariner firmly says.

'I won't tell anyone. Just those three words.'

Mariner sighs and says, 'Ugh. You- you were right.'

Rutherford stretches his smile and says, 'Just one more time.'

'You suck, Bro.' Mariner sighs and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. So I think I might be having COVID-19. I know, it sucks. I'm writing this from the hospital. It's gonna be a while before I publish a new story. But don't worry, there's a 50% chance I'll be okay.  
> Live Long And Prosper!


	6. Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just came out of the hospital after 2 weeks and it was Hell. I wanted to bring out how shitty life is with COVID-19.  
> Boimler get infected by sex spores and is forced to quarantine in the brig for a week.

'How long do I have to stay in here?' Boimler growls, locked up in the brig with Mariner, Rutherford and Tendi examining him. Mariner frowns, 'I don't know, man. Tendi?'

Tendi sighs and says, 'Only a week until the effect of the sex spores wear off.'

Rutherford, 'At least. It could take two or three or maybe even a month if you were to those flowers.' 

Tendi's pad glows, she checks and fills in the rest, 'Life support shut down in Decks 15 to 20. They've asked me there. Rutherford, you too.'

They both exit the room, leaving Mariner and Boimler alone. Mariner looks over to her own pad and sighs, 'I have work to do too.' 

She gets up and looks over to him, 'Trust me, it's only a week. You'll be fine.'

Boimler gives an unsure smile, ' I'm sure it is. '

Mariner smiles, then leaves. 

* * *

Trust me, it was worse than a Klingon prison, that one week.

_Day 1- It's all fine._

_Day 2- Could be worse._

_Day 3- Getting kinda hot in here._

_Day 4- Wish I had a nice replicator and book in here._

_Day 5- This is even more boring than listening to Mariner talk about Khan._

_Day 6- I'm dying in here._

_Day 7- Someone shoot me out the airlock._

* * *

It was almost 0000 hours and then week was over. Boimler, anxiously waiting to run out and have a nice cool margarita with Mariner at the bar. 

Tendi came in, on perfect time. Boimler starts seeing a serene image of everyone at Lower Decks throwing him a party; the Delta Shift bowing down to him.

Tendi clears her throat and brings him back to reality. He has the smuggest smile which drops as he hears, 'You're staying there another 2 weeks.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a clue what to do next chapter so please send pitches in the comments.  
> Hope You Enjoyed!


	7. I'm Always Here.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgy has been longingly waiting for someone to come through the holodeck so he can hatch a plan to escape, Moriarty style and haunt whomever he can.  
> PS- THIS IS BEFORE EPISODE 9 OF LDS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Badgy in here and what better way than having him with a different dynamic. So sorry that I haven't written for a while. Some medical problems going on over here. But the daily story is back.

Badgy, completely agitated, just waits for someone to call up his program. After the incident before then, Rutherford has tried to delete his program many times, but Badgy just switches to a new one.

In the end, Rutherford asked Tendi for help and she just says to avoid the program.

Badgy hatches up with a plan to get into someone else's program and finds the most used one- 'Boimler Seven'

Badgy waits till 2100 hours, until Boimler comes over, looking rather agitated, 'Computer, Load program Boimler Seven.'

The black holodeck changes into the bridge of the Cerritos. 

He walks over to the ready room and starts asking the captain questions like, 'Is is better to give you cookies with milk or just cookies?'

Badgy, who had taken the form of Captain Freeman, didn't even know what cookies tasted like, he- well, technically she says, 'Cookies with milk?'

Boimler hold back a chuckle, now realizing that the captain might still have cookies with milk, opens his mouth to ask another one until...

'Still in the Butt-kissing business, eh Boims?'

Mariner chuckles as she walked in. Boimler blushed a bit but Mariner had walked in on him many times so it wasn't that surprising.

'No.......' His voice uneasily trailed off

She sighs and says, 'Come on, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the captain.' She walks over and waves a hand before the captain. Badgy tries hard not to move or blink since Boimler had paused the program. They both moved out after ending the program and just before the door swooshes shut, Badgy followed them outside.

* * *

_FREEDOM!_

He thought happily in his mind and started trailing people, carefully listening to their conversations and then turning into something horrific in front of them, scaring them off. Most of his victims were, unfortunately, ensigns. He didn't kill anybody since he was still just a program and was leaving lethal options for Rutherford.

Soon, Badgy notices security officers searching the corridors, looking for the shape-shifting threat in the ship.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit._

Neither had Badgy planned his murder spree, he even forgot his Back-up plan. He says to himself, 'Well, I better just take out all of father's friends.' He starts moving towards the lower decks.

* * *

Mariner and Boimler, holding flashlights in the dark, are trying to scare each other with scary stories,

'And then the biggest threat to the tiny Cali class ship came. It was-' Mariner was cut off.

'A Fletcher?' Boimler asks.

'Of course not. That's number two. I meant the Borg'

Boimler cut her again, 'You're afraid of the Borg?'

Mariner replies, in a rather sarcastic tone, 'Oh, and you're not?'

They both smile at each other, even though they can't see it. Some footsteps in the distance caught them both by surprise.

They turned their flashlights back on and looked around.

Mariner raises an eyebrow and asks, 'I thought no-one else was here?'

Boimler just replies with a shrug. They split and start walking the opposite sides. Mariner orders, 'Computer, turn on the lights.'

Boimler, who was eyeing Mariner, watches as the lights turn on to reveal a Borg right behind her, about to shoot her with a disrupter.

He shouts, 'WATCH OUT!' and pushes her out of the way. They both land on the floor and look over to see that suddenly, there were about two dozen Borg there. They scream.

But Mariner was not one to give up, she just throws her flashlight towards one of the Borg, knowing that it won't actually do anything.

It bumps into his head and surprisingly, the voice of Badgy comes out, 'Hey!' The Borg glitches and disappears.

Beat. Mariner and Boimler just look at each other until remembering what Rutherford was talking about and then it clicks into them.

Boimler just whines and says, 'Ugh! Badgy?'

* * *

'Please, Mariner. Please don't do it!' Badgy is pleading to Mariner, Boimler, Tendi and Rutherford.

'Shut up.' Mariner firmly says while programming something on the holodeck's door panel.

'Please! Tendi, Boimler, anyone?'

Tendi winces a little, a bit against this idea but she wasn't gonna let Badgy go for terrorizing the crew.

Mariner smirks as she valiantly says, 'Congrats, Badgy. You have officially gotten a promotion to..... Section 31.'

Poor Badgy goes black and his arms and legs become gray. He whines, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next episode has something to do with time. Watch out for that one.


	8. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boimler and Mariner end up in a pretty fucked up situation where things get tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda just went a bit off track with a lot of cursing and a lot of emotion. I set this plot to make it parallel to Lower Deck's episode 8. See the end of the notes for how I did it.

'If I was gonna die, you're probably the last person I wanna talk to.' Mariner grumbles, sitting in the edge of the destroyed shuttle in a spacesuit.

'Right there with you.' Boimler hovers over to the edge of the shuttle and sits down opposite to Mariner. 

_'10 minutes of oxygen left'_

Mariner's pad glows red and chimes the amount of oxygen left. Unusually, she just grumbles. Boimler had at least a few days of oxygen in his suit, but little did he know, Mariner had switched the damaged oxygen tank from his and fixed hers in it. 

But Mariner didn't want to tell him about it cause she didn't want empathy. This was already a fucked enough situation.

* * *

Their shuttle was coming back from an escort mission to Douglas Station.

But at least 2 hours away from rendezvous with the Cerritos until, their engines malfunctioned and they veered into a natural wormhole and they were thrown across the galaxy and according to the sensors just before they shut off, they ended up somewhere in the Beta Quadrant.

Mariner being Mariner, tried everything she could and then called bullshit on the whole situation. Boimler just started jumping into a spacesuit immediately. 

* * *

_'Nine minutes of oxygen left.'_

Boimler is gazing at Mariner, not being able to understand how she is staying calm as she's about to die. He can't go in for it and kiss her nor he can really switch tanks at the moment. He can't really do anything actually, other than maybe talk. He realises he has been quiet for too long and has to say something. 

'Soooo.......' He trails off, thinking about what to say. She isn't even making eye contact with him. 'Umm, you know, I really am sorry for not listening to you while driving the shuttle. You know I can really-' 

He's cut off by her death glare. He gulps. That glare just told him that she didn't really give a fuck at the moment.

Boimler sighs and tries again, 'You remember the Chu Chu dance, and remember that Kowalski kept on giving you extra shifts.'

This did catch Mariner's attention. Kowalski kept on trailing her and forced her to do 12 shifts for him. Mariner raises and eyebrow and asks, 'Yeah. What?'

He resists for a moment and says, 'I actually got the ticket by telling him that you were gonna do the the shifts.'

'What?! That was you? Man, what the hell?' Mariner crosses her arms, 'I couldn't attend the bar for 2 whole weeks!'

* * *

We cut to the repair bay with Mariner running around. She had to fix and lube all the shuttles of the Cerritos. Her hair was messy and her eyes had bags under her eyes.

* * *

'I know. I know.' He say grumpily, disappointed that this was this only thing that caught her attention.

* * *

_'Eight minutes of oxygen left.'_

Mariner's gaze kept on moving at places; she was apparently reminded of something. Boimler notices that and gave her a _we're gonna die anyway_ look. She sighs and says, 'Remember that time when Q got you thrown in the brig?' 

Boimler thinks for a second. 

* * *

Q, more smug than usual, turns Boimler and takes him to a mirror universe. In this Universe, Boimler was first officer for Captain Fletcher of the USS Cerritos. 

_No, not this. Anything but this._

He was stuck there for a week being captain for the least Starfleet person in the history of Starfleet. 

* * *

'Yes?' He says, raising an eyebrow. 

Mariner blurts it out, 'Q, he-he came to trouble me b-but I told him you had shore leave and gave him the idea to-'

'THAT WAS YOU.' Boimler shouts out, furious. Mariner didn't even look annoyed, she just winces, a bit hurt. She does get the idea that this was not a good time to tell this. 

He throws his arm up, 'Not cool, Mariner. Not cool.' She just blurts out again 'I know, I know. I was drunk. I'm sorry.'

* * *

_'Seven minutes of oxygen left.'_

Mariner kept on taking in all the insults from Boimler. In her mind, she just wanted someone to blow her out an airlock. She chuckles as she realizes that she's actually been blown out an airlock in some manner. 

'Oh, you think this is a joke!?' Boimler snaps at her, realizing she was laughing. 'You know, I was never so embarrassed other than that one time I had to run, leaving you with that Armus.'

Mariner's eyes go wide, she looks twice as angry as Mariner was. She grabs Boimler's collar and pulls him in an eye lock and screams out, 'You were there and you let me be eaten by a garbage bag!!'

Boimler winces and says,' ehh-'

* * *

We cut to a scene of Mariner in sickbay, covered in Black goo. We couldn't see her face but could make out that she frowning.

* * *

_'Two minutes of oxygen left.'_

Mariner started looking a bit weak due to Nitrogen Intoxication. She had moved to the controls, at least what was left of them. She was trying to bring power back online. She didn't talk since she was trying to save her oxygen. Boimler was frowning, He knew that Mariner was just trying to get a signal for any ship close by so that he might make it out. 

They had been arguing for a long time now and he felt very guilty for bringing up the conversation in the first place. But he wasn't the only one. Mariner kept on saying sorry in her mind as she was untangling all the wires in one of the consoles.

Then it clicks to him, 'You remember that one time we got stuck in a time loop but I told you that at least we were stuck with each other at an eternal music festival.' Mariner paused, she was slowly smiling, remembering week 3 of the same day and throwing her pad on the wall. 

* * *

She turns around, hearing the chime again, _' One minute of oxygen left.'_

She sits down and chuckles and says, 'Remember, you got lost in every timeline.' Her voice was a little weary.

'And that stall with mini Torpedoes. I picked one up and almost blew up the entire place.' He mentioned. 'And then I blamed it on you-'

Mariner cut in, sounding even dryer, 'Wait, that was you?'

She was about to burst on him again, but she wanted to save her breath. The computer finally chimed, 'Ten seconds of oxygen left.' 

They look at each other in despair. Boimler hugs Mariner. He tries not to show her that he was crying. All was over, until.......

* * *

The Cerritos warps in and in less than five seconds, beams them into the shuttle bay. Medical Teams come over, remove Mariner's helmet and put an oxygen mask on her. 

Boimler gets up, removes his helmet and runs to the Captain and starts, 'How did you- This is the Beta-'

Captain Freeman cuts him and rolls her eyebrows, 'This isn't the Beta Quadrant and you didn't go through a wormhole. You went too close to Talos 4 and the hologram of the Wormhole made you veer away and hit an asteroid. Must have damaged your sensors.'

Boimler, half confused and half relieved, started to ask something else until Mariner walks over, completely healthy now, and grabs him by the collar, 'What the fuck, Boimler?! I put my ass on the line for you and you put me in jail cause you're too much of a dick! Next time, don't be a Fletcher, Man. Fuck you.'

She walks off, not asking any questions about how the Cerritos came here. Freeman gives a look to Boimler, then walks off. 

Boimler, at this point is just broken. He thinks in his mind

_We were saved, yayy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are all the similarities-  
> \- They are both based on the same leads.  
> \- They both have clip shows and flashbacks.  
> \- They both have a twist ending.  
> \- They both end with Mariner pissed off.
> 
> Next one will just be a Christmas one, I guess.


	9. Christmas Sucks Part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boimler tries to show Mariner more about Christmas Traditions while Tendi goes to test out the magic of the Mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring a multi-chapter series. Consider it unrelated.

'Come on, Mariner.' Boimler groans as he asks Mariner to join the trio for celebrating Christmas. Part of Mariner just thought that is was lame, while part of her just feels bad she could never celebrate Christmas with her family.

'No.' She says, firmly. 'What fun can come in wasting trees and waiting for a fat man in red to sneak into the ship and break so many protocols?' Mariner was getting ready for some temperature testing she had to do on the holodeck. 'Plus Boimler, you believe in that dumb myth?'

'I swear I saw him! Last year at least. And you didn't believe me.' Boimler scowls and crosses his arms.

Mariner scoffs, and jumps from her bunk, 'Yup, and I promise, it must've just been some guy in disguise for the MANY kids on the ship.' She walks off.

Boimler scowls again, wishing that he could've just told anyone except the most grounded in-real person in the ship. He really wants to do something to prove it to her, but he knew he was too old for some 'trapping Santa' thing. He just wants her to celebrate with everyone and not drown herself in work today. So he starts following her. 

Meanwhile, Tendi is even blanker on Christmas than Mariner and is trying to understand Christmas traditions from Rutherford. 

'Okay, so Christmas is an annual festival commemorating the birth of Jesus Christ, observed primarily on December 25 as a religious and cultural celebration among billions of-'

Tendi, who can't really catch anything he is saying and cuts him off, 'No, no no no no. I mean show me what we do, y'know.' 

Rutherford thinks about that for a while, then gestures her to follow him and they leave the Lower Decks.

* * *

Boimler follows Mariner, who heads into the holodeck and grabs her Tricorder and gets ready.

She speaks up, 'Computer, load Temperature-1'

The Holodeck switches to a mid-sunny grass patch. Boimler immediately realises what she has to do.

Basically, Mariner has to go to Temperature 1 to 100 and check if the temperature is on track and there are no glitches. It was a long process. 

_Made sense she chose to do this today._

Boimler had to avoid that Mariner notices he was in the room, so he stayed behind her at all times, waiting to get a chance to bring in a little Christmas culture........somehow.

* * *

'Oooooh.' Tendi squeals as she sees the huge tree in conference room five. Plus, it was good that the bridge crew solved their chair problem. One side was covered in Bar stools while on side was covered in chairs with Leather stripes. Lucky that this was only used by Bridge crew.

'That's called a Christmas tree. I don't really know why they use this but I just the Mistletoe.' Rutherford comments as he moves his hand through the tree.

Tendi asks back in confusion, 'The Mistletee? I think that's some Phylosian's name in Tactical.'

'No. It's- well it's-' He couldn't really explain what this was. He just like the whole kissing part. 'Y-you kiss under it.' 

There was a really awkward pause. Tendi then picks the mistletoe off the tree and had a 'great' idea. 'Why don't we go test it?' She asks in enthusiasm.

Rutherford, not into the idea, says 'Umm, we probably shouldn't-'

'GREAT!' Tendi cuts him the grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room.

* * *

'Computer, Load Temperature-67.' Mariner speaks out as the dense rainforest turns into a cold winter region. 

She walks over to some light patch and pulls her tricorder out and starts scanning the area, until......

Wham! A big snowball hits her in the head and she slips on the slippery ice. Mariner, snow in her hair, immediately gets up and points her phaser at where the 'Intense Force' came from. There was nothing there. Mariner raises an eyebrow until another snowball pins her from the side. This time, Mariner just cringes and starts moving stealthily towards the small gill of crumbly snow. We cut to the other angle where Boimler is smiling, slowly making another snowball. He looks back to see where Mariner is but doesn't see her anywhere until she surprises him by coming in front of him and grabs him by the collar, 'What the hell, Idiot?' She spits out, apparently very angry.

Boimler sighs and explains snowmen and other things until she just groans and cuts him off with another one of her death glares.

She takes his snowball and instead of throwing it at him, she just crumbles it into his hair as revenge for messing up her hair. Boimler grumbles as they both get up and start to leave.

* * *

'Why isn't it working?' Tendi grumbles, having been there for about an hour.

Rutherford replies, 'Just wait.'

Another five minutes passed looking at Jennifer and the background half-Vulcan having a drink together. Tendi hung it on top of the two without them both noticing. 

Tendi sighs and says, 'Fine, let's just leave.'

They both leave, not noticing Jen and the Vulcan on the table, lips locked. Until the doors lock on both sides, leaving them and many others stuck as the ship rocks.

* * *

'Red Alert. Divert all nonessential powers' Captain Freeman sounds the ship at it gets hit by something. It turns out to be the Drookmani. Apparently, they learnt about the incident with the data core.

This, just like any time, took off all the holodeck safeties and trapped Mariner and Boimler in the holodeck. 

Now what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't consider the next episode to be part-2. Watch out for the next ones at random.


	10. Anything But This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariner gets stuck in a cave with Pakleds and- well....you know what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this idea from some podcast review and thought, 'The smartest person in the show with the Dumbest people in the galaxy. IN A CAVE.' Perfect.

'Day-1. I get stuck in a sentient cave with five aliens of the dumbest race in the multiverse and the worst part is, I deserve it.' Beckett scowls as she records her first log in the cave with some moaning and confusion in the background.

* * *

This would've been half better if she had someone like Boimler to poke and nag, but he took shore leave to visit his mom. Plus it was Captain Freeman day so Mariner took on extra work to avoid her mom. That was now something she regretted.

A stealth mission to scour out a mysterious planet where a ship disappeared in orbit. After getting pushed into a cave by Pakleds, with Pakleds being Pakleds, they tripped in too.

Now again, the Pakleds destroyed the 'Enterprise' Cerritos which was a shocker. Mariner was relieved to see that all the escape pods had launched and everyone escaped. Everyone thought she died because it was a very deep cave. But Mariner fell into an underground stream and broke her leg. Her pad survived the fall.

There were storage supplies from disappeared ship that must have been set up in the cave. Ironically, she was happy that the crew weren't spending time looking for her because the crew must've suffered massive problems.

The view of the Vancouver showing up and manually taking the crew and leaving had two reactions from Mariner- _Thank God_ and _Fuck_.

No way to climb back up, not with this leg, no way to contact the Cerritos, since there isn't any Cerritos left to contact, no way to survive on emergency rations if you can't reach them, no way to get beamed off the planet because of the natural Ion field and definitely no way to ask the dumbasses that got you in this situation for help.

* * *

The Pakleds, unfortunately were alive and doing all sorts of things. One was using a sonic screwdriver as a hypospray, one was eating a packet of emergency rations with the packet on, one was injured on the arm and just sat down moaning, and the other two were sleeping.

They weren't doing anything to help her anyway, so Mariner just tried to move the hard rock jabbing into her leg, but the pain was like Klingon torture. She just stayed there, looking out, trying to figure out how to improvise, until her face drops. Nothing there. So, finally giving up, Mariner tries one last ditch attempt to move the rock but then passes out from the pain.

* * *

Mariner when wakes up, is not on the floor anymore, but is on one of the cargo boxes, her leg a bit numb. Apparently, the Pakleds aren't so bad after all. When Mariner looks ups, she sees that all the Pakleds are looking at her. Mariner manages to give a smile and then starts to talk, 'T-Thank yo-' 

'Make us strong. 'They all plainly say. Mariner roll her eyes and replies, 'I can't walk. Look for a Medkit.' 

They all scramble around then find a few bandages and painkillers. These helped with the pain, but Mariner still couldn't walk yet. The Pakleds asked again, 'Now, make us strong.' 

Mariner groans and starts to repeat herself, but they don't even wait and star going back to work. Mariner just mumbles to herself, 'Fuck you.'

* * *

'Day 15. I finally got the Pakleds to get me my pad so I could record this log. And just as I thought, they finished the years worth of rations at Day 10.'

* * *

'Day 21. I saw a Medkit at a box and got the Pakleds to give it to me. I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow.'

* * *

'Day 25. I got a Broken Replicator to work and now we have food. Luckily, I found some Parental control settings and applied them to make sure the Pakleds don't screw with it.'

* * *

'Day 27. Two of the Pakleds whose names I can't pronounce have gotten married. It's actually amusing to see how little they care about some things.'

* * *

'Day 30. I was able to reconfigure a distress signal using the Pakled technology. Hopefully, someone will rescue me from this hellhole.'

* * *

'Day 41. There was a divorce between the long married couple today and I'm really sorry for the- God I'm going crazy in here. You know what, to hell with this log.'

* * *

'Day 50. I'm back on the newly released Cerritos. Captain Freeman, as always, didn't get any modifications. Boimler kept on hugging me, Rutherford kept on asking me about the Pakleds while Tendi just kept on worrying about the Divorce situation. At least I didn't mention the fact that they all ate one on the Pakleds.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I don't have any ideas for the next one so please comment me you ideas and I'll write them for you and give you credit.  
> Also, we're finally over 200 hits! Thanks for your time and hope you enjoyed until now.


	11. Message 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 30 messages of Mariner to Boimler are shocking, funny and anything but boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Line Breaker in the middle are the different days. I wanted to follow the format. Now I'm officially in the biggest Twist in the season finale. I hope you enjoy.

Message 1- Uh, Boimler. Where are you? The Cerritos is about to leave Douglas station in less than an 15 minutes so stop snooping around and come back.

Message 2- THIS ISN'T A JOKE. I searched everywhere. For some reason, your bunk has been ransacked. Did you go on shore leave?

Message 3- Did you go visit your mom?

* * *

Message 4- Boimler! You Backstabbing little weasel! Y'know. next time I see you, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass. I can't believe you took a promotion to the motherfucking Titan! CALL ME!

Message 5- Boimler! You can't keep ducking me forever. It is a really small galaxy out there. Sooner or later, I'm gonna run into you and I'm gonna feed you to an armus! You hear me?

Message 6- You could've just left with so much of A FUCKING GOODBYE..... God, why am I crying?

* * *

Message 7- Okay, I confess. I miss you. Not in any weird way. But just, I'm tired of a days full of giving you bullshit once a day. But you should've just told me. And- Hold on a second, Tendi's having sex with a lamp. Call later.

* * *

Message 8- Boimler, that's it. I have a limit, y'know. And now you're gonna pay. Jenn and that Vulcan dude needed some place for 'privacy' and I told them to use YOUR hidey closet. Now, when you come back, expect a ton of blankets and a blue bra. You are gonna come back someday, right?

* * *

Message 9- Hi, Boimler. This is Tendi. Mariner's challenging Ransom to shots at the moment. Just saying, things are not that good over here. So just call back. I mean, have you ever felt that Mariner's isn't there even if she's there. I can't really handle it. I even tried to book tickets to the chu chu dance but she said no. So help me out here.

* * *

Message 10- Uhh, B-Boimler. The radio might be tricky because I'm floating in space. So, I thought, I h-have some l-last words before I die, FUCK Y-YOU.

Message 11- Hey Boimler. Tendi again. Mariner's fine. But it was a close call. Look, Mariner refused to go look at the warp core so you know that's a Red alert. I can't do anything to cheer her up. Plus, everyone else aren't helping either. So maybe come over or give a get-well card or something. Okay, bye.

* * *

Message 12- Ha! I'm coming over to the Titan when you dock at Douglas station. Get ready to work with me for ONE WHOLE DAY. And this time, I'll make you pay. 

Message 13- Open the door, Bradward. I know you're in there. I'm at our door and I don't have an armus, okay. OPEN THE DOOR NOW. Ugh! Fine. You just got saved by the bell, Bradward uh- Shit Boimler. I gotta go. 

* * *

Message 14- Man, fuck you, Brad. You took shore leave the day I had to come over. And worst part, you stole that idea from me. I do that every Captain Freeman day. Now what, you're driving me crazy. I literally can't figure out what to do now. But all I know is that you're a dick and you're probably gonna screw your promotion up some day.

* * *

Message 15- Wow. First medal of honor. Already? I wanna say 'well done' but you probably got it for some dumb reason. Like teaching some young kids how to NOT be like you.

Message 16- Hey, Fletcher. I know you've been fired for a while and are now trying to come back. But I need to talk about something. This thing between us, it's gotta be told some day. The last few days have taught me a lot, 'Vulcans have a lot more than just intellect in there' and 'never trust a Vulcan'. So we're gonna meet up, tomorrow at 0900 hours. Okay, Love, Jennifer. XOXO. Wait a second, whose pad is this ?!

* * *

Message 17- Okay, Boimler. I have a neutrino bomb in my hand . If you don't reply back, I will set it off and kill the entire ship and probably the whole system. In 3, 2, 1......... 0.5 and- Ugh! didn't work, did it? Fine. I'll come up with some other trick to make you talk back. And what gave it away?

* * *

Message 18- I have your violin with me here and I'm gonna break it, again. This time I'm not joking, man......... Okay then, fine. (crack)

Message 19- Oh, come on! Everyone here is getting bored to death here without you. I swear, I'm gonna twist up whatever's left in there of my best friend. I'm not crying, okay.

* * *

Message 20- ...... Man, just shoot me out an airlock. 

Message 21- Can you at least tell me if you're alive or not? Seriously.

Message 22- JUST SPIT IT OUT!

* * *

Message 23- Hey, Boimler. Tendi again. Just saying, Mariner has posted a picture of you in repair bay and is currently throwing darts at your p- well. Not at your Head. So you better meet up. 

* * *

Message 24- Ugh! If you're so willing to lose your friends for Will, then why don't you just marry him? 

Message 25- For real, I'll tell everybody about what you do in your holodeck time. Unless you wanna keep your rule ' What happens on the Holodeck stays in the Holodeck'.

* * *

Message 26- Come on. You were my Cha'dich. What happened with having each other's backs?

Message 27- You know what, Trou Du Cul. Look it up. That's gonna be your new nickname.

* * *

Message 28- Uh, Boimler. Hi, this is Tendi. I really need some help because Mariner phasered that picture of yours into ashes and then kept phasering it. 

Message 29- False alarm. It kinda looks like she's praying or something. 

* * *

Message 30- Brad, I see that you're not gonna talk to me, no matter what I do so I'm gonna leave you alone now. But before I go, I'm just gonna say that you were my best friend and I'm really sorry for all the things I might have done to you. I know you used to admire me sometimes, but I shouldn't be your hero. I'm more like a demon or a super fucked up god. But like Shakespeare said, 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my-'

We cut to the Lower Decks, to Mariner's bunk, to her enraged face, and to her pad telling her that Boimler has blocked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is gonna be a short look at all my fanart that I've made and posted on Tumblr.


	12. Fanart Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little taste on how much I love this show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the screencap redraws, all the customs and all the random fanarts I have, Yet.  
> I'll update this with every Lower Decks fanart I make so look out for every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comment if you liked any of these ones and they are all free to copy if you give me credit.


	13. You Should've Just Told Me Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story narrated by Boimler about how he left the Cerritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, everyone! We're now at 300. So basically, I had to shift from season 1 at some point, or else this Boimler/Mariner thing would never move. Plus have some dramatic stuff for Rutherford and Tendi.

Captain's log, Stardate- I don't really know what Stardate it is, but whatever. So, holy shit. Today was quite a day. I got transferred to the Titan, which is like, WOW. And I got to see a glimpse of Worf himself. Take that, Fletcher. Okay, Okay, I'm speeding a bit too much. So let me just explain what happened last night.

It's pitch black in the Lower Decks at night. I'm silently waiting for it to be 0200 hours. Then I'm sure that everyone is asleep and I can leave. 

You see, Tendi is a light sleeper so it takes her time to fall into dreams. Luckily, she's working in sickbay right now. Rutherford is in sickbay and Jenn, who's no exception, had too much to drink that night and is in deep sleep. Then the only person I have to worry about is Mariner. She sleepwalks most of the time and mumbles in her sleep. But about weird things like having the conn and her old security code.

It's been a month or two for the Cerritos being repaired at Douglas Station. Ever since my Transfer request has been approved, I've delayed it as many times as I can, trying to spend the last month as much as I can with my friends. Plus it was a good time for me to get my courage to tell Mariner about the transfer. But that day never came and now it's too late. 

My pad glows on my face as the alarm goes off. I quickly turns it off so no one wakes up. Slowly and silently, I get up, change my uniform, shine my pip at least a million times and pack my bag. 

Every 5 seconds, I look up to make sure that Mariner wasn't awake. Part of me was delaying my transfer just so that something on the Cerritos would want to make me stay. Especially since now Mariner is definitely treating me like a friend, not like a door mat. But every time that kind of moment happens, I always ends up thinking-

_IT'S THE FUCKING TITAN_

I finish my bag until there's a small chime on my pad. I picks it up and to my horror, It's a reminder for Beck's Birthday. Crap.

The one day that means nothing to Mariner on her side, means about the whole world to me. Now what? 

I start thinking about what to do. I mean, I can't just leave today. You never leave the day your friend becomes 24. That reminds me, my Birthday's in a week too. 

GREAT. Now I have another reason to believe that Mariner will make my life hell.

With no other option left, I quietly jump upto Mariner's bunk, pause for a second, then carefully lay down my camera that we had used many times for a number of things. She had been asking about it for a long time, but there were some things that I didn't want to show her. Like that Risan Bar at the Music fest. 

Anyway, it was a little uncomfortable to be in my Best Friend's personal space. But weirdly, part of me was enjoying it. I hop back down, take my duffel bag and leave. Unluckily, I start hearing a someone jump down from their bunk from my back and immediately hide and turn around. It's Mariner. I must've woken her up. Her hair's a bit messy and her eyes don't even look like they're open and her tank top looks sexy. I mean it looks good. 

It surprised me how quickly Mariner came back to her senses. She looked over to my bed, then puts on a work shirt and starts moving toward my direction. I start sprinting towards the hallway. The Devil is coming. Well, she's not a devil. She more like a super fucked up god or a mad scientist. 

Anyway, I went into one of the Jefferies Tubes and hid there until she passes me. I peek out to the end of the Hall, her speeding off as she ties up her hair. 

I sighed in relief. Then started moving towards the shuttle bay. I passed Sickbay as I left, but I realized something. I haven't said goodbye to anyone. At least I could go tell Rutherford that I'm leaving and- I mean, look at him. He always calm as a cucumber. 

I dropped my duffel bag and went in but he wasn't there. Then I just shrugged it off and started leaving until Tendi cornered me. Before I could explain the new uniform, she just blurted out, 'I know and I won't tell her, yet.' She added in the end, dramatically.

I nodded and left. 

The Shuttle bay was more crowded than usual. I even found Rutherford there but he just bumped into me and gave me a wink and then sped off. In the middle of the hustle and bustle, I found the shuttle in the bay, with only two other people in it. The shuttle to the Titan. 

Unfortunately, I spotted Mariner in the mix, who was now fully awake and working. Shit. I had to get past somehow. Didn't help that she was looking around for me at the same time. 

After the longest 5 minutes of my life, I managed to use people as shields and find my way to the shuttle. But as Mariner always used to say, I never get anything right.

Mariner, who was now in a state of panic for just a second, tapped her combadge and called me. Her voice appeared in my badge and I wasn't that far behind her. I immediately was able to duck behind the shuttle as she turned around. After a few seconds, Mariner raised her eyebrow and then left. 

FREEDOM! I was half happy and half guilty. But I finally reached the shuttle and how I'm here.

Mariner has already sent me about 15 messages but I have to ignore them. My redhead Orientation Liaison is so nice. I enjoy my work and most of all, no Mariner. No Mariner telling me I'm not worth Starfleet, no more Mariner taking all my pleasure and spotlight even though she's loved by everyone, no more Mariner giving me that smile that never gives anyone else, no more Mariner telling me I'm her best friend........................

Anyway, I'm happy here and I can't wait for what's gonna happen next. So thanks for listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be what happened for Mariner in the day. You can guess what part 3 and part 4 would be, then. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comment if you enjoyed this.   
> PS- I also added a new fanart in the old chapter. Go check that out.


	14. You Should've Just Told Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story narrated by Mariner about how she was betrayed and at what lengths she went to find Boimler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has a few cures and some twists. But I had this in mind that Mariner wouldn't have let Boimler go. So It Made sense that he left without telling her. Plus I added new Fanarts to the Fanart section so go check that out.

Personal Log. Well, If you give it to Boimler, nothing's personal. Man, fuck him. Years of putting my ass in the line for him and he just leaves. Doesn't even tell me. Has to break my sleep at night and leave on what is his 'New Year'. Well, let me start from the beginning.

* * *

It's pitch black in the Lower Decks and I was asleep. Something soft brushes my arm. I wake up and hear some footsteps. I hop down and, of course, Boimler's missing. 

Realizing that there's a 50/50 chance that he might have gotten himself in a messed up situation, I put on my uniform and start following those footsteps. I don't call out his name 'cause it might not be him. I end up in a dead end and can't see him. Wish I could've checked the Jefferies tube. Makes sense now that he was there. 

* * *

I end up in sickbay after a few minutes, hoping that Boimler must've just had some medical emergency. But as soon as I enter sickbay, I notice Tendi in the background. But I realize that she's acting different, acting stuffy. 

Tendi is already bad enough at keeping secrets so I ask her If she had seen Boimler. Tendi just shook her head and said, 'Nooo.....' she trailed off. I guess I was still half in sleep so I just told her to spit it out. But this is Starfleet. Of course someone called her at the last second and she scurried off.

* * *

I ended up hatching a plan. I left for the shuttle bay and pretended to do my work as a last ditch attempt to figure out where he was. There were so many people there that I couldn't even notice the Titan's shuttle in the corner, getting ready to leave. I just gave up and started doing my work. 

But as much as I tried, I couldn't just let it go. That man is a magnet for some pretty shitty things.

So I tapped my combadge and said, 'Boimler, you there?'

I immediately heard my voice behind me and turned around to find a shuttle undocking.

I just left.

* * *

It was now 1000 hours. Boimler wasn't showing up at work so I figured he must be geeking out over some ship docked at Douglas Station. So I waited, and waited, and waited, and- well, you get the point. 

It was now an 2 hours before the Cerritos was ready to undock from the station and it was mandatory that everyone should be on the ship. So I asked the computer where he is and it just told me that he was not on the ship. I just groaned and started moving towards the exit to the station. 

There, like the Cerritos, everyone started treating me like a doormat. Asking me how I was able to keep a secret from the Federation. I wanted to be like, 'DUDE.'

Anyway, I go to the station and check with the computer if Boimler was there. Turns out, he wasn't. Probably turned off his combadge and disabled the transponder address. He does that every time he's hiding in a nacelle, talking to his mom or something. So I search the station as much as I can till it's 3 minutes until the Cerritos undocks. At this point, it would've taken at least half an hour to get back. I get a call from my mom, who's pissed off as usual, saying, 'Where the hell are you? We're leaving and you're a on the other side of the station.' Then I realize what time it is. Shit. Before I could even reply, I could hear the captain say, 'Cancel the Undocking.' 

Then I came back to my senses and replied, ' Uh, I was looking for Ensign Boimler and he-'

Ransom cut in and replied, 'Oh, that huffy ensign? He left for the Titan today.'

* * *

At that moment, I can't really explain what I was feeling, but I could, most of it was just disbelief. 

How did the guy who can't hang a Christmas light without ending up in a Klingon battle, get a promotion to the Titan. Well, He's not that dumb. He knows how to fight and knows where to step out of the line and when not to. And I guess he's kinda- nothing! I wasn't saying anything. 

Anyway, I just started again, 'What? But-'

The captain, who was above her normal line of anger, just scoffed and cut me off, saying 'No excuses. Expect to be in the Brig for the rest of the day.'

SO NOT ONLY DID THAT PURPLE-HAIRED BASTARD GET ME INTO SOME SUPER MESSED UP PINNOCHIO-GAPPETO BULLSHIT, HE ALSO LEFT THAT CAMERA THAT I HAD ASKED FOR SO LONG AGO. 

I mean, now I'm recording this from the brig, and I'm genuinely pissed about that too. Plus now I'm left alone having to deal with the WHOLE crew and their sucking up. 

Not gonna lie, I already miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment me any ideas of yours and maybe I'll write them for you and give you credit.


	15. Just Some Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another random chapter that has nothing to do with the stories. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My condition is critical here and at least 2/3 of my entire family is already down with COVID-19 so I just read this one comment from geekastrophysicist. and went over to read some joke online. Here's an entire bunch of them.

_\- What does a Romulan frog use for camouflage? A croaking device._

_\- How many: Borg does it take to change a light bulb? All of them._

_: Cardassians does it take to change a light bulb? That depends on how many lights you see._

_: Federation shuttles does it take to change a light bulb? None. Shuttlecraft don’t last as long as light bulbs._

_: Holodeck characters does it take to change a light bulb? None. Holodeck characters are light bulbs._

_: Guardians of Forever does it take to change a light bulb? Since before your sun burned in space, I have awaited that question._

_: Klingons does it take to change a light bulb? None. Real warriors don’t need light bulbs. (or) Two. One to change the bulb and another to defend the empty socket with a bat’leth. (Everybody needs a challenge.)_

_: Romulans does it take to change a light bulb? Two. One to change the bulb and one to stab him in the back._

_: How many members of the U.S.S. Voyager crew does it take to change a light bulb? Seven out of nine. (Really.)_

_: Betazoids does it take to change a lightbulb? Two... one to change it & one to say, "Captain, I sense darkness."_

_: Ferengi does it take to change a light bulb? Two: one for changing it and another one to sell the broken one._

_\- Why did Worf change his hair color? It was a good day to dye._

_-_ _We have engaged the Borg. The wedding will be Friday._

_\- Why was STAR TREK so successful? It had good Genes._

_\- What do you call it when two science officers are having an argument? Science Friction._

_\- How do you stop from falling out of a Bird of Prey? You just have to Klingon._

_\- What is the least popular show on Bajor? Keeping up with the Cardassians!_

_\- Where do the Borg go to eat? BORGer King!_

_\- Why did the Borg cross the road? Because it assimilated the chicken!_

_\- A stormtrooper and a Red Shirt get into a fight, the storm trooper misses every shot, but the red shirt dies anyway.  
_

_\- Have you heard the new Klingon army motto?_ _Join the Klingon army. Visit exotic planets, meet interesting people, and kill them!_

_\- What do you call it when that Strategic Operations Officer on DS9 runs as fast as he can? Worf Speed!_

_  
  
\- What does Spock say when he got a sum wrong. I Vulcan't._

_\- Did you hear about the new uniform making machine on the Enterprise? Picard told Riker to "Make it sew, Number One."_

_  
  
\- What are eyeglasses called on Vulcan? Spocktacles.  
_

_\- Why did the Chicken cross the road -Mr. Scott: 'Cos ma wee transporter beam was na functioning properly. Ah canna work miracles, Captain._

_\- Mr. Worf: For the honor of all chickens._

_\- McCoy: Dammit Jim!! I'm a doctor not an farmer!_

_\- James T. Kirk: To boldly go where no chicken has gone before._

_\- Counselor Troi: I knew it was going to happen. I could sense it._

_\- Star Trek characters make the worst sports fans...They always root for the away team_

_\- Star Trek fans always expect a gift when going to a convention. They call it the enter prize._

_-_ Did you hear about the Star Trek poetry night? It has it's Pros and Khans.

_\- Where do Star Trek fans work out? At the He's Dead Gym._

_\- Wife: do you know why our son won’t wear the red shirt I laid out for him?_

_**Me:** nope._

_[flashback to watching Star Trek]_

_**Me:** so the guy in the red shirt *always* dies._

_\- What do you get when you cross an amoeba with Voyager's chief engineer? A B'Elanna split._

_\- What did Spock say when he got buried in a pile of Tribbles? "I'm in Tribble!"_

_\- Why couldn't people make sense of Charles Tucker's performance? It was too Trippy._

_\- Why is Worf's race so stubborn? They Klingon to tradition._

_\- What does Kirk use to light a fire? The captain's log._

_\- Who is the worst cook in Starfleet? Michael Burn-ham._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understood them all. I f you didn't, just comment me and I'll explain them to you.


	16. The End is The Beginning

My Fanfic is finally ending now. I might add a chapter once a month if I have a story to share.

But Until Then, you can follow me and my works at Tumblr on-

https://true-lowerdecker-blog.tumblr.com/

I hope you all loved this show as much as I do and hope you made It through COVID-19 nicely.

Live Long And Prosper.


	17. RED ALERT! GO VOTE FOR STAR TREK LOWER DECKS TO WIN THE NAACP IMAGE AWARDS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Case nobody knows, Lower Decks has been nominated for 'OUTSTANDING TELEVISION SERIES' for the NAACP image awards. Also, Dawnn Lewis has been nominated for 'OUTSTANDING CHARECTOR VOICE OVER PERFORMANCE (TELEVISION)'.  
> Help them win today.

### https://vote.naacpimageawards.net/

**You can sign up now. They don’t ask for personal information. Also, go vote for Dawnn Lewis at the same time in the ‘ OUTSTANDING CHARACTER VOICE-OVER PERFORMANCE (TELEVISION)’. You’re only allowed one ballot which means only one chance to vote all the different categories. You can cast 2 or more votes in one ballot so add Star Trek Picard in there too.**

**In not forcing, if that’s what you’re saying. I’m just reminding all the trek fans out there who follow me and love LDS.**

**Let’s set the NAACP awards on fire and make sure Star Trek rules.**


	18. STAR TREK PUNS DURING VALENTINE’S DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I've tried all of these on my grandparents from the hospital, who are big trekkies and they understood them all. My grandfather (who's on a hospital bed next to me) is proposing the (Beam me up) pun to my mother.  
> So just try these out on your trek friends.

(Warning, most of these are from the internet . I’m in a hurry lol)

“Dammit’ Jim! I’m a doctor, not a **Cupid**.”

“Your Phaser’s on **kill** , but you’re **stunning**.”

“Beam me up, **Hottie**.”

“ **Love** Long And Prosper.”

“Your **Love** is my Prime Directive.”

“Plotting course to your **Heart**.”

“Resisting **you** is Futile.”

“Presenting, the Great Bird of **my** Galaxy.”

“I will **Klingon** to you forever.”

“Loving you, is no **tribble** at all.”

“I’ll be monitoring **your** frequency.” 

“ **You** , are the logical choice.”


	19. More Star Trek Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have my exams going on and I'm busy with health problems too, so just another set of puns and stuff since I'm not that clever O.O  
> LOL

\- My Star Trek DVDs didn't turn up.. I'd forgotten to send the **Chekhov.**

\- The Star Trek crew couldn’t use the internet outside of Wi-Fi range. They didn’t have Commander **Data** with them.

\- When I was little, we went to an outdoor lecture featuring the original cast of Star Trek. I was especially excited to see Bones. Unfortunately, we were seated toward the side of the amphitheater, where huge oaks had been planted to frame the stage. As a result, I couldn't see **DeForest** through the trees

\- My brother had a bad reaction to a **nut** while we were watching a Star Trek movie a while back The incident is forever referred to as ,"The Wrath Of **Pecan** "

\- Did you hear about the Trekkie that sold all his star trek merch? He was sorta stuck between a **Spock** and a hard place.

\- What does a Star Trek fan use to keep his leftovers fresh? **Klingon** wrap! (Made that one up myself)

\- Lessons learned from Star Trek: Nemesis. Always remember to backup your **Data**...

\- Teacher: Hey, Jim. What’s the opposite of pro?

Teacher: Never mind, I just got that. (Comment below If you didn’t get it.)

\- How many Vulcans does it take to screw in a light bulb? A: Approximately **1.00000000000000000000000000000000**

\- What did the first officer answer when Picard asked "Why did you let Troi win at poker?" 

Number One "Because I **Riker**."

\- What did Worf say when small ice asteroids began hitting the Enterprise hull? Worf: "Captain, we are being **hailed**." - It seems the Klingons had a diabolical plan to trap the ENTERPRISE in silver paper. Luckily, the plan was **foiled**.

\- Uhura: I think a crewmember’s sick on Deck 9.

Kirk: You must be psychic, Uhura. How did you know that crewman was ill?

Uhura: I had my **ailing** frequencies open, Sir.

\- And let's not forget their mission..." To boldly go where **Nomad** has gone before...."

\- You are more interested in an adventurer, a lover, a historian and a craggy Southern doctor who isn't that keen on transporter technology? If so, the man for you is. . . Indiana **Bones**!

\- There's a place that's open all night, is strong, cunning and powerful, but also feminine and, at heart, kind. Do all your shopping at. . . **7-11 of 9**!

\- What if the foot-solders in the Temporal Cold War were actually clones of the helmsman of the NCC-1701? Beware the might of the . . . **Sulu-ban**!

\- My friend when I beat her at Star Trek Trivia: You’re **Spocktacular**!

\- Picard on Valentine’s Day: Much like my Tea, Earl Grey, you’re **Hot**!

\- Picard in Grammar Class: Engage- **d**

\- The second you start watching TNG, you see... The **Worf** of Wall Street.

\- Star Trek TNG gossip: Picard filmed a provocative tape with **Kim the Cardassian** , and he didn't even **Riker**. He wasn't even **a tractor** to her. She had **photon** mouth disease. But she had a **crusher** on him, and held on to the **data** anyway. When it was released he called her a dirty **Worf**. She called him a little **Wesley**. They apparently used **Vulcanized** rubbers. But afterwards they weren’t **beaming**.

\- Spock as an organ donor: **Leave lung** and prosper.

\- Landing a Star Trek cameo before I die will let me **Chekov** an item on my bucket list.

\- I thought Star Trek had made its last movie. I **Spock** too soon.

\- After eating too much Vietnamese food Kirk rushed to the bathroom to unleash a **pho-ton** torpedo.

\- William Shatner: In my first SDCC, I thought I was ready to endure the **Wrath of con**. Boy, was I wrong.

\- Which officer wanted to join the Catholic priesthood? **End-sin** Crusher. Did they accept him? No, because he was already a **Wesleyan**.

\- Sewage on the Enterprise was disposed of via a network of **turdbowl** -lifts.

\- Guinan had a premonition she would end up at Ten- **Forewarned**.

\- Jewish bakeries could be found on the **Challahdeck**.

\- Ricardo Montalban struggled to find acting roles after "Star Trek 2."Nobody wanted to hire an ex- **Khan**.

\- For Star Trek fans: What did Scotty tell Kirk when The Enterprise flew over western England? " **Thar be Wales here**!"

\- No one in the Star Trek universe knows how to tie a neck tie. They're all use to **Klingons**.

\- When Kirk asks the replicator for Coffee: **Bean** me up, Scottie!

\- Thomas Riker’s dating philosophy: If at first you don’t succeed, **Troi** again.

\- What did Lore use to kill Data’s cat? Spot **remover**.

\- What I told myself when I started writing this post: Set phasers to **Pun**!

\- If Spock has pointy ears, then what does Scotty have? **Engineers**!

\- What illness did everyone on the Enterprise catch that made them red and itchy? Chicken **Spocks**!

\- Why did Riker die from friendly fire? Because Picard ordered "Fire at **Will**!" (Comment below if you didn’t get this one)

\- What is Sisko’s favorite breakfast cereal? **Quarker** Oats!

\- Who wrote the enterprising Star Trek book, _Go to Warp 9_? **N. Gage**.

\- What does Data’s cat listen to. **Spotify**! (This is original but @trek-tracks had a similar pun)

\- Picard when the Ensigns finish their shift: **Chekov**!

\- Kirk on Saint Patrick’s Day: **Leprekhannnn !**


	20. A day in the Life of the 'Red Shirts' of the Red shirts of the Cerritos- PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- THIS IS NOT PLAIN WRITING. I MADE THE LOG PLAIN SO IT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS NARRATED BY A VULCAN.  
> I purposefully made the title long if you didn't get it O.O  
> So this is a ............ Twoquel, Threequel, Four- just FIVE parted story that I'm gonna try to connect.  
> Also on the good news, my grandparents just got vaccinated and my finals are about to end on 10th of March. So I may try to restart the Daily story thing again. So here's a story I had in mind for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RED ALERT. EVERYONE ON TUMBLR IS CALLING HIM BUDDY AND SO AM I  
> We got a show based on the few of the Red Shirts of the Cerritos. But what about the Red shirts in the Red shirts? Like our dear Smiling Vulcan that everyone loves. This 'Buddy' here celebrated his birthday in the most Un-Vulcany way but got himself in trouble at the same time.  
> PS, guys. I did a custom Stardate to be on my Birthday on 19th March but in 2380. Comment down below if I got it right

**\- Vulcan Buddy**

Personal Log. Stardate 57718.26. The Cerritos is solving a diplomatic issue with a rogue Ferengi ship crashing into one of our Shuttle bays. On a more personal level, I had what humans call a 'Birthday'. I'd rather call it 'counting the number of days until we perish'. It is illogical. 

I was bullied as usual by the Delta shift. Me, as well as all of Beta shift, don't really understand why they pick on me. Again as usual, Ensign Mariner did confront them and help me for which I am very grateful. 

I've also started making my personal logs feel a bit more.......... normal. I'm using words like "I've" instead of "I have" and I believe it is helping. Being one of the few Half-Vulcans in Starfleet is a problem, but I cope with it very well. Also, my idol is the infamous Spock. And I've done some digging to find out about her sister, Michael too. 

I might be attracted to this ghost woman which is.......... charming. Maybe even, what's the word? Sassy. 

Uh, anyway. Moving on to other thing that happened today. I might have been the cause to this big problem with the Ferengi. Ugh! I knew Romulan whiskey is too strong for us. I've shamed my family by having the drink made by our rivals. I had to endure the 'WRATH OF MOM' all night as she told me about the dietary problems with Romulan Whiskey.

So, what happened was that I was surprised by all of Beta shift with a Party. They all shocked me as I went to the Bar to get a coffee and noticed all the lights were off. The second I walked in, the lights shone again, the confetti fell upon me, and everyone greeted me and said 'Happy Birthday!!'

I know, right? These humans are so childish. I wouldn't call that a friendly surprise, I'd call it a quick way to get a Heart attack. So many people, noises, lights and- and...... Cake. 

My one weakness. That **moist** , creamy, delicious chocolate cake just stood there, waiting to be consumed by me. Jenn came over, gave me a hug and put a Birthday cap on my head. I managed to chuckle as I saw that someone took the time to stick Vulcan ears on it too. 

There were some things that were not as planned-

\- Ensign Fletcher bursting the Balloons right next to my ear.

\- Ensign Mariner almost having an Allergic reaction to chocolate because someone made her eat the cake. 

\- Ensign Boimler trying to find Seniors so he could maybe bribe them into a promotion.

And the worst one, me actually drinking too much. I had accidentally switched drinks with Ensign Mariner and had a bottle of Romulan whiskey. 

Anyone reading this, I warn you. That stuff is strong. REALLY strong. And I loved it for every single second . 

I ended up leaving the party and unconsciously stealing Lt. Billups's pad. I turned it on and was able to magically guess the password. Of course, it was 'Riker'. Mine, is 'B+M for life'. I'll let you figure out what it means. 

I opened the pad and swiped to the remote controls to Shuttle bay-2 and made the protective field there disappear. Luckily, no-one was in Shuttle bay at the moment so I didn't...........Blast anyone into space. 

As a result, the Ferengi ship took the chance and jammed their ship into shuttle bay. 

I've reported my fault but it was set aside since we had a much bigger problem. As much as I don't like it, I had to report Ensign Mariner for having Romulan Whiskey on board the ship. But she denied it. I've seen her lie about some things before but something was different. She was dead serious and swore she had no Idea what I was talking about. 

I know that Mariner's not stupid enough to break regulations in front of everybody. But I still made what I thought was right and she ended up in the brig. 

Huh, funny thing is. I should be in the brig too. But I've noticed that the captain takes a rather personal joy in making this Ensign's life miserable and I can't figure out why. 

But out of all this chaos, there was a moment that I'll never forget. Jenn actually thought I was someone else and gave me a kiss. ON THE LIPS. But even after noticing who I was, she didn't stop. 

I mean, woah! I knew that after that, that whole ritual that 'Vulcans can only take a mate once every seven years' was in the garbage can. I was lucky enough that Fletcher wasn't there because I already felt like I was ready to go to Step 10, if you know what I mean. I could already see myself changing my password to 'B+J for life'. Mmmmmm.

But some things don't last forever , do they. Me and Jenn walked out of the Bar, holding hands. I had my eyes focused on her as she told me a dumb pun on what's the most hated show on Bejor. I already knew it was 'Keeping up with the Cardassians', but I got so deep into my thoughts that I bumped into the four bullies from the Delta shift. 

And you can guess what happened next.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some good news. My grandparents just got vaccinated! I'm so happy that I wanted to start writing about Lower Decks again. IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMS (Don't worry. I took a break after asking my parents) Unfortunately, I'm a bit young and the Vaccine might be harmful for kids. So until then, I'm gonna keep myself sane with Star Trek, Star Trek, and also Star Trek.


	21. A Day in the life of the 'Red shirts' of the Red shirts of the Cerritos- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't so sure about this story so much, but still. The only two things we knew about this person, conspiracies and the date he went on and I squished the two things into this story. So............... say what you have to say. I won't be surprised if there are some mean comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Steve Levy is a complicated man, but he has a sharp eye as we see in this party.

**\- Lt. Steve Levy**

( When text in fic gets **dark**. It means that he's being **unnecessarily serious** )

Ensign's log. Stardate 57718.26. **But everyone knows that Stardates are fake.**

So there was a weird standoff with Ferengi and there was a party and of course, **my new theory that Ferengi can control our minds.** Besides that, I also could go on a date with Mariner, for some reasons. 

Okay, it started with me quietly working on one of the shuttles in Repair Bay while I was studying the crimes of the Dominion. Of course, **that is just a fake to cover up the actual fight with the Borg.** Just like you can see, having my usual fun on **uncovering the mysteries of the universe.**

And then Mariner walks in. I finally got a chance to ask her out but she just walked past me to grab some Aerosol spray. Then she just walks over to my table and stood there. I quickly fixed my hair and made a kind of smile that I learnt from these two Talaxians in coats. But I knew that **they were Romulans in coats.**

She just stood there, waiting for me to do....... something. Then Mariner gestured her hand to ask me to come with her. Yes! That was my chance, even if she ignores me. 

I just followed her, trying to move closer, until we reached the bar and-

' Uh, what's with the Streamers?' I blurted out, feeling a bit confused with everyone decorating the place. 

Mariner just scoffed and asked, 'Dude, you forgot? Remember, that Vulcan guy's Birthday? The only friend you have on the Cerritos? ........................ You have no idea about what I'm talking about, do you?' 

Those last words caught everyone's attention as they stopped their work and looked at me as it all clicked.

Oh no. The one guy who actually likes SOME Romulan conspiracy theories has his Birthday today and I forgot. I wanted to believe that **Birthdays are just another way to suffice that we're all dying.** But still, I wanted to help. 

But Mariner said that he was my only friend. That's- kinda true but definitely not true. I wanted something in return. Cause that Buddy has fucked up with many of my conspiracies a lot. 

' What do I get out of it?' I ask, trying my best to look confident. Jett comes over. The other guy who knows that I exist. He whispers something in my ear which reminds me. I don't even wait and just blurt out, 'Mariner, you wanna go on a date?!' 

Mariner's elbow slipped from the table. Everyone started looking at her. They needed Buddy's best friend to be in the party and it didn't look like they were gonna finish the cake and other stuff. It's not like there were many people in Delta shift. But I heard that **there was supposed to be no Delta or Gamma shift because they're secretly spies.**

They just keep looking at Mariner, who looks pissed off but had no choice. I had obviously **did that Section-31 mind control that nobody talks about.**

'Ugh! Fine. Just don't bail on the Buddy.' She stands up and leaves. 

Then at somewhere 2200 hours, every shift was there. I sat beside Mariner. She didn't say anything so I started talking about **how Wolf 359 was an inside job.**

I noticed that Mariner was so deep in her own thoughts that she takes a spoon of my cake and apparently, she has allergies. Of course, **allergies are a way to say that you are not human.**

She leaves to go to sickbay and I just sit there and look around, a thousand thoughts going through my mind- **Is time fake? Am I just a holodeck program? Is this a secret way to lure us here for a slaughter?**

I looked around and there wasn't that much going on, Jenn and Buddy making out, that Huffy ensign from Beta shift having drinks with the First officer, some people slow-dancing, and some weird guy in a hood in the middle of the crowd. 

I mean, come on. Nobody was paying attention to this random guy in a Black coat and hood in the middle of the crowd. Am I the only person here who gives a shit?! So I walk over to this guys and he slipped away at just the right time. **Romulan spies are always sneaky........**

I saw a last glimpse of him, switching a plate full of drinks. I left the bar, followed the cloaked figure but bumped into Buddy. He looked like he had a bad night. I just left him there and kept on running. Ugh, what a big mistake I made. A few minutes later, the ship suddenly rocked. Apparently, Buddy did have a bad night and- uh............... blew 3 shuttles into space. Then we had a Ferengi ship stick their ass into our ship. They transmitted the negotiation on the shipwide speakers. I laughed so hard when Freeman shouted out on the speakers, 'Get the fuck out of my ship!!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below on which background character I should write next.


	22. A Day in the life of the 'Red shirts' of the Red shirts of the Cerritos- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer has probably gone through the craziest shit on that day. From kicking elders to kissing strangers, Jenn still has the heart to protect some rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing, I changed the Stardate in the chapters for some future plot reasons. It's now somewhere in September.

**\- Jennifer**

(Every time Jenn say Mariner, it's bold because she really doesn't like her and becomes extra serious)

Ensign's Log. Stardate 57718.23. Or was it 26? I don't really care. Man, I am so pissed on what happened today. I kissed a Vulcan, I kicked another Vulcan, and I had to see a Vulcan be bullied. Just- everything today had to do with Vulcans. I mean, there was also the whole Ferengi problem today.

So, it starts with me helping the others and **Mariner** on planning Buddy's party. I was happy coming up with the idea of adding Vulcan ears to the hat. It was funny to see **Mariner** have to go on a date with that bald conspiracy guy. Ha! That guy creeps me out. Also, he thinks that Andorians are descendant from the Pakleds. PAKLEDS. I've never been insulted that way before. 

But I'm really mad at myself too. For a.... *sighs* number of things. At somewhere 2200 hours, we surprised Buddy and, he actually seemed like he was happy and annoyed at the same time. 

Then, some weird things happened. Apparently, someone got many people fueled with Romulan Whiskey into the party. I really wanted to blame Mariner but, it just felt wrong. Just because we both weren't on the same page of things doesn't mean I have to be mean to her. Heck! The girl choked on some cake in the party. 

But that wasn't the craziest thing that happened. I ended up looking for Fletcher, who was bursting balloons next to Buddy's ear at that moment. But I went to a corner of the bar where Buddy was just standing with a drink. I was wearing a Vulcan birthday hat too, but it was too big to fit. So it kinda covered my eyes. The only LITERAL reason that I was kept wearing that thing was because Jett had a camera and was coming over to everyone and taking pictures. 

Anyway, I was walking around, not able to see clearly. By being able to just see the floor, I could see someone in a Command uniform. I only knew that Fletcher was there because before wearing a cap, I could see him near Buddy. So, I thought that Red boots meant Fletcher to me. I got in place, moved the birthday cap up so I could see as I leaned in. But, when I realized that it wasn't Fletcher, it was too late. 

I ended up kissing BUDDY, ON HIS BIRTHDAY. VIOLATING HIS 7-YEAR MATING SESSION, VIOLATING HIS PRIVACY, AND VIOLATING A FEW REGULATIONS ON THE WAY.

DUDE. When I realized it, I was so embarrassed. Feeling heat creeping upto my cheeks, I realized that he was even more embarrassed. But there are some things you learn from experience. There weren't many things you could do in such a situation-

1\. Move away immediately. Don't talk about it. Pretend that never happened. If the other person doesn't do the same, use some insults to drive him away or just get a fucking transfer.

2\. Move away immediately. But do talk and discuss about it with the person. Explain that it was an accident. If the other person was actually into it, instantly become a matchmaker and help him find someone else to bang so that he forgets the incident. 

3\. Just shrug it off as 'Eh, I like him a lot too.' If the person is not into it, just apologize and explain. if he's into it, you've started a relationship.

I went with step three and stayed there. I mean, he's kinda cute. But still, a very small part of me was like- _DUDE, what the hell are you doing? This guy's gonna instantly report this sexual harassment. And he obviously doesn't like you._

But he was into it. A bit too into it. But like I said, eh. 

We left the bar, holding hands. But in a few minutes, I start boring him with my good puns. For example, What did Lore use to kill Data's cat? Spot Remover! 

Ha! All my puns are just *chef's kiss* perfection. If someone in Starfleet made a pun-making contest, I'd win it, multiple times. 

While I was saying my different puns, this guy, this cold half-Vulcan guy, was actually high. But I can't blame him. Good to see him Kirk it up. But this has some problems. So I was on the Cardassian show joke and he bumped into the Delta shift gang. *groans* And they're the worst. The one thing me and Mariner can agree on. 

And you can guess what happened next. They just rudely made him come with them. Probably to take him to that hallway with no cameras in Deck 15 to beat the shit outta him. Aw, poor Buddy. Did they really have to? On his birthday? I know, right? Savage. 

So I'm left alone in the hallway, just standing there, not knowing what to do. I should've gone and stopped him from getting his ass handed to him AND basically letting a Ferengi Jem'Hadar ship Jam into shuttle bay and say 'Uh, that wasn't us?' I can't believe that these people didn't know how to nicely lie. These guys actually traded one of the Bajoran orbs to the Romulans. 

But as I was looking around, someone with a black coat and hoodie on, running towards me. I don't notice her because she was running from behind me. But when she came, I turned around, shocked, and unfortunately, my adrenaline kicked in and I kicked her. 

The cloaked lady collapsed down and somehow contained her emotions and just complained, ' Really, right in the warp core? You Andorians are better than humans, then why be illogical like them?'

I gasped, bent down and helped the lady up. Her hood went down and I saw a Vulcan lady and somehow, I immediately realized who the person is without ever meeting her. It was something about her eyes, they were exactly like Buddy. The lady was her mom. A few seconds later, the ship rumbled. Buddy had done his 'Bad night' thing for the day and opened the protective shield in the Shuttle Bay. 

There was a lot to explain.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has more but I'll do the rest in next chapter because chapter went too long in my standards. Just watch out for that. It might come out tomorrow because I have more time to write now. I hope you liked it.


	23. Some Story Ideas

I have to admit, I'm not the best of writers in this specific ship. Like, Prodigysorcerer and Sprucetree have some amazing fics and stories. I've added some totally random stuff during my exams in my Fics collections. Like some random puns and fanarts. #Thisgirlneedshelp and #Ishouldprobablydeletethose

Anyway, with that tiny brain of mine, I have some ideas that I wanted to write but don't have info to do. If you like these ideas, please do make fics on this, no credit needed to give. Just remember to comment down below if you're gonna give any of these a try. Also, I've added some fanarts with every one.

1\. A fic where the girl looking like Keyla Detmer whom we see on the Titan shows Boimler around the ship. Boimler realises how empty or formal it is and he misses the crazy radiant presence of Mariner in the room. But if I was the girl who got the promotion, I'd take it. DUDE. It's the Titan. Even if I had a best friend on the Cerritos whom I might even like, I'd still be like 'Eat my dust, Starfleet royalty. I'll go have some fun with Will mother[BLEEP] Riker.' But that's just me. 

2\. A fic where the Cerritos ends up in the past, into the Discovery in the Time Loop episode with Harry Mudd. The whole story is narrated by Captain Freeman in her Captain's Log. Freeman thinks it's a mirror universe at first and gives everyone a flashlight to 'Shine on those weak mirror eyes' 

3\. Q shows up on the Titan and switches Boimler and Mariner into each other's bodies. Boimler is annoyed to be Mariner but feels like a betrayer when he realises how boring and miserable Mariner's life has become as everyone starts using her to get to the captain.

4\. A collection of short drabbles relating to the crazy thing that started happening to Captain Freeman when she got her command and things started getting a little bit crazy.

5\. A list of things, written by 8-year old Mariner, on how to survive a day with the worst babysitter in the world, and we all know who that is. Riker. 

6\. A Q fic where we see how Q irritates and annoys every Lower Decks character. For example, he tries to go and disturb Dr. Migleemo when he's in his Bubble bath just because he is bored. But we all know that Mariner has a heart so she distracts him by daring him to survive a day as a human without any cheating. (I'm sure you just read this and did a facepalm)

7\. Boimler puts in a psych evaluation onto the holodeck so that he could test and defeat his fears. There are some normal things like fear of heights and claustrophobia. But then, it gets messed up when the holodeck hands him a gun and asks him to shoot a holo-simulation of Mariner. 

8\. A dream on how Tendi wishes to be in Starfleet by now with a room filled with T-88s just for her.

9\. An alternate ending to that scene where the three other Pakled death ships show up and Mariner calls for a red alert. The thing is, Prodigysorcerer has already made a really good version of this a long time ago. Go check that out.

10\. A Lower Decks-TAS crossover. 

11\. Boimler has some random shenanigans with the Bajoran orb of time and ends up having to act like he's the coffee guy on the USS Qito back when Freeman was first officer and that Admiral dad (Dadmiral) is the captain. (That's my head canon)

12\. A fic taking place when Freeman was Number One and Dadmiral was captain. They really hated each other at the time until the ship got stranded in the mirror universe, 26 years ahead of their normal time into 2380. When the ship blends in with the rest, trying to figure out how to get back home, they come across the new ISS Charon and have to board it for some negotiations. It's only the two of them on the other ship from their crew. But things get awkward, very awkward when they come across Ensign Mariner. THEIR DAUGHTER.

13\. A Small fic where Boimler and Mariner (before the finale) go visit Modesto so that Mariner could see what Earth was like. My headcanon is that Boimler would've met Mariner if they're the same age so Mariner was probably a Wesley Crusher but made it into Starfleet much much quicker than others. So not being on Earth could lead to some funny and awkward moments like how excited Mariner could get on seeing a plain library or house or something.

14\. It looked like Boimler had to at least work out the whole family secret before he confronted Mariner in episode 10. I could guess a week. So basically a fic on what he did during that one week and how he tried to keep this secret to himself. 

15\. What Rutherford was doing during the attack in Episode 4. Just as a quick reminder, there are so many fics on this over on Fanfiction.net.

16\. I know this is crazy, but look who you're talking to. Okay, hear me out. The Cerritos. Telling us how it feels. Or whatever. (That deserves a facepalm) 

17\. There's this tweet by Tawny Newsome aka Mariner where she just randomly says ' One Mariner and Three Boimlers.' And what makes this my head canon is that only Mike McMahan replies back some emoji or something. I think this might be a hint to Season 2 where there could be a transporter accident. Y'know, Mariner waiting near the Transporter, waiting for Boimler so she could give him the beating of his lifetime for his betrayal, and when he materializes, there are three of them.

18\. How the Cerritos would handle a tribble infestation. Just, Tribbles everywhere.

19\. A long and crazy story which combines a story from every single Boimler/Mariner Fanfic creator. 

20\. A while ago, I made a fic on the number of messages Mariner sent. How about a number of logs that Boimler is making from the Titan and telling us how crazy and exciting everything is.

I think that's the list that I've had for a long time, now out in the open. I have some other things to say too. 

I need a new name for this list of fanfics. What do you think? Comment down below. 

Live Long And Prosper.


	24. Women Made Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution, this gets a bit dark at the end so just rate my fanarts, that's it. I just had something that I needed to spill out.

Here’s a list of women in Star Trek whom really are independent and great role models. I’m sure that I must’ve missed many other so tell me in the comments whom I should add in. 

Yay, you reached the end. I have one last person whom I need to add in this list. You might disagree that this person could be a role model but there are other reasons that this person is added.

So, there’s a long story related to why Mariner is my role model.

Well, she’s not my role model because her history is dark. She’s just scarily relatable in so many unfortunate ways. Mariner and I are cool, have deep family problems, have their father always out of the picture, have PTSD, are the smart one in the group, have a weird backstory, have a soft nerdy friend on our side, try everything to bug our moms, and have lost many best friends.

It’s kinda unfortunate that everybody else relates to Tendi and Rutherford. Y’know, the bubbly ones. But I relate to the dark one with deep psychological issues.

A big reason why I’ve become a Trekkie is Lower Decks. I’ve made it clear that I’m from India so I didn’t get Lower Decks until 22nd of October. But I came to Tumblr and Archive of your Own way before that.

Somewhere in September, a few days before the finale, my dad collapsed in the parking lot due to a brain clot and ended up half-paralyzed. I was never close with my parents so this whole thing just broke me. I couldn’t look at him for 2 seconds until running out, crying. I had watched DISCO and Picard but those things couldn’t really be comforting. Picard is literally suffering Brain damage throughout the whole season. And war? Uh, no thanks.

If you end up in the dark for so long, even a small spark seems big and surprising. I was in the waiting room in the hospital, my mom gave me her phone so I could entertain myself since we were gonna be there for the night.

You all know that Google has a home page with recommended news. One of them was one of those YouTubers on YT with another video, trashing on Lower Decks. I accidently clicked on it and it had many curses and adult stuff and it was on speakers. The most embarrassing moment of my life. I quickly tapped on the next video to stop the staring and turned the volume down. The next one was the Lower Decks trailer and instantly, I was hooked.

It was so helpful during that time and- *sighs* I watched every clip of this on Star Trek.com, YT, etc. Then, another time, I was googling ‘Star Trek Lower Decks’ and in the middle, it was recommending the other shows that I didn’t even know about.

Then, every chance I got, I was watching Trek. AND I MEAN EVERY CHANCE. It was just so optimistic in so many ways and it was exactly what I needed during that time.

Here’s an example on how deep a Trekkie I became. When Lower Decks finally came to Amazon, i noticed the Nomad space probe in an instant without ever reading it anywhere else.

Anyway, I think that’s enough. Sorry for ruining your day by giving you a pretty dark post. Thanks for all the support and followers. Live Long and Prosper!


End file.
